Your future My past
by phoenix220
Summary: What if you questioned your life, convinced that something was missing? Normal enough behaviour I would think, there isn't much fulfillment in working in a factory even with a loving wife at home. So why is everyone shooting at me? Rated M for naughty words and possible sexual situations, no pairings set yet will be Kirk/?
1. Chapter 1

"Josh Taylor, the manager would like to see you in his office."

Everyone on the factory floor stopped working for just a second after the announcement, all glancing round to see the reaction on the _chosen one's_ face. It was the same every time someone was called into the office, even for something small. There was always the chance that something big was going down, something to fuel the gossip mills for a while.

Josh Taylor was a taller than average, but not huge, strong but not grotesquely muscled, not quite blond, not quite brown haired man. Even he admitted to being as nondescript as he could be. From his blue-grey eyes to his size 10 feet, he blended well, working hard during the day, and returning home to his wife in the evenings in their single bedroom flat on the 87th floor of one of the many high rise blocks in the downtown district.

The one thing that was remarkable about him, in his opinion, was his wife. Carly Taylor had been his childhood sweetheart, he married her exactly one year after graduation in a small but spectacular ceremony with his family and hers in attendance. It was a year after they got married that they moved to the main city on Spirax 4 for Josh to get a job working with warp drive engines.

Josh unplugged his monitor and hung the cord on its hook next to the screen. He closed the flap on his worksuit, covering the implanted port in his side – a safety precaution necessary for working with potentially hazardous materials that tracked the level of radioactivity in his body tissues and organs. Personally he hated it, hating any need to visit company medical and the port needed maintenance every month. The last one, three and a half weeks ago, had ended up with him in a panic attack, leading them to knock him out. When he woke up, his wife had been called in to help calm him and take him home. The next day he had been given off work and he spent the time confused and disoriented. He'd even forgotten where the bathroom was in his own home!

_At least this is a five week month._ Josh nodded at his workmates as he passed them, heading for the edge of the large workshop and to the metal stair case to the main office. The workshop was a huge open plan expanse with various sections that worked on different aspects of warp drive technology. It was a private company run, meaning that the wages were minimal and the work hours were long but it kept Josh busy and paid his bills.

He knocked on the metal door, standing smartly outside till he heard a command to come in. He resented authority, but knew how he was supposed to act in front of them. Only occasionally did he react naturally, usually leading to him being reprimanded and removed from the workshop to the labour suit where he would work on the conveyor. He hated the conveyor and its monotonous repetition of building the same part over and over before it moved on to the next zombie worker to do the next one. It was a job for the brain dead, whether they were born that way or whacked out from a chemical overload or bad high at some point. It was the exact punishment to keep Josh in line. Well most of the time. It had sucked the first time he had to do it, and it sucked the last time, two weeks ago. He even got drooled on by a "co-worker".

As he entered the room he snapped his posture straight and looked ahead, feet together, hands at his sides.

"At ease man, this isn't Starfleet. God you really are a weirdo like they said you would be."

McNealis had taken over for Josh's old boss three and a half weeks ago, Josh had come back from his medical leave to find his aging boss who had been estranged from his workforce for years, replaced by a younger, eviler man. Slicked back pale blond hair, perfect skin that had barely seen solar light thanks to his biodome upbringing, and a tall frame with overly broad shoulder that didn't suit the body. Josh knew they were artificially built, no –one can build specific sections of their body too that extreme. The fact that the man had kept his slim neck was the real proof that the shoulders were an aesthetic.

And he hated Josh Taylor; for ever calling him up to the office for no reason other than to belittle him and his crew. Josh was working with a new crew for the past three and a half weeks as well but they got along really well, and Josh didn't like someone putting people down just to make themselves feel better.

"So, Mr Taylor. Report please? Why is your crew working below their estimated schedule?"

"Sir, my crew has broken their targets for the last week and a half. What schedule are you referring to?"

"My schedule, the one that says you and your crew should have finished the current project yesterday."

"The current project was started yesterday sir, with a three day target for completion. The paperwork is at my station if you would like to check it sir."

Josh risked a glance at his superior and could see the dark eyes filled with anger at his argument.

"You will work to the schedule _I_ provide, and I say that you must finish this project today, not matter what, or you any your pathetic crew will find yourselves on conveyor for a month!"

"Yes sir, we will complete the project as your order, may I be excused sir?"

McNealis stalked over to his subordinate, looming over him slightly. "You know Taylor, accidents happen, I would hate for you to be responsible for an accident that could wipe out your entire crew, I mean it is a dangerous environment. You need to take a bit more care with the way you speak to your betters."

Josh took the following silence to be a dismissal and he about turned and swiftly left the office. Closing, _not slamming, no matter how good it would feel,_ the door after him, Josh stopped to take a deep breath for a second. He could feel the eyes of the nearby workers burning into him, all desperate for information. Another reason McNealis hated him, the rest of the workers like him. Even some of the ones he'd only know for a couple of weeks. It's amazing that you can work on the same workshop floor for two years and still have to introduce yourself to people.

He trotted down the stairs and headed over to his section. He spotted the red hair of his youngest crew mate first, the lad always on lookout then Josh was called to the office. "Hey Callum, can you grab the guys please, I need to speak to you all." The young red head nodded and darted off in search of the other four.

Josh had taken a leadership role in his crew, not officially, McNealis would _never_ let that happen, but he led the jobs and looked out for them all.

They filtered round the central desk, eyes on their workmate perched on its edge. Natalie, the systems analyst came close first, and checked him over by sight. It wouldn't have been the first time that the boss had got heavy handed with an employee and she was worried Josh had received similar treatment. Not seeing any evidence, she backed off and joined the others in a rough semi-circle round the table. The workshop was filled with random sparks and noises, not exactly conclusive to a private chat but the noise would at lease cover anything they said.

Josh cast his eyes over the ones on front of him, Natalie, with her curly dark hair and terse scowl stood next to Josh's best friend Scott Matthews. They'd been friends for ever to the point that Carly, his wife, had moments of irrational jealousy with the amount of time they spent together, like it was a competition for his affection. Josh had got him a job on the workshop floor after Scott's wife left him, and the planet. Harry and Leon, two older, more experienced grafters finished his group and rounded the younger enthusiasm out with cool heads and years of hands on knowledge.

"What did mini dick want today? Did you braid his hair or paint his nails?" Scott stood with his arms crossed and a large smirk on his face.

"His royal penis head has decided to move up the deadline for the project to today, and was put out when I questioned him. Look, if we don't get it done, we're all for the belt." Threat of the conveyor belt work wonders for all workshop staff. Josh knew that the belt was an ancient Terran punishment used on naughty school children to correct their behaviour. He'd take lashes with a leather belt to the modern incarnation, pain is tolerable.

The group disbanded, heading to their own part of the process to double their efforts. Natalie had grabbed her PADD and was uploading the latest sequence of code into the main dock while Callum dangled over the top, bolting down a few more panels. Josh grabbed his monitor cable and plugged himself in, watching as his vital stats were displayed over the screen. Heart rate elevated, blood pressure elevated, _no shit._ He squeezed past the vibrating coils to work his way into the glowing bank of drive core. He had three conduits to align, and feedback to compensate for and he had a third of the time to do it in. He pulled his goggles up to his eyes, the bright blue of the coils surrounding him already going for his retinas. He liked the colour of the coils, reminded him of a bright cloudless sky, and of enthusiasm and laughter. There was an image of a man, in the depth of his memories, pushing its way through blackness, a man with bright blue eyes, not blond but not brown hair and a smile on his face. His face was familiar, and very like Josh's own, so much so that it had to be a long lost relation that he'd seen an image of as a youth, eyes standing out so much that the bright coils could dredge it up. The thoughts were making Josh's head hurt, or it could be the radiation surrounding him and the bright lights, even through the thermal goggles. Josh pushed all distractions away, thrusting the image away from him. His family were round him right now, working hard to keep themselves away from the belt. He could do no less.

_iiiiiiiiiiii_

Josh stood on the transport, barely able to remain upright. He clung to the black pole at his side, using it to balance out the forces trying to draw him down as the tube shuttled between stops. At this time there were even seats available but Josh knew he would succumb to unconsciousness to easily and this particular tube terminated in a place he did _not_ want to go. The tubes no longer had drivers, or staff of any kind which meant you were on your own if you got into trouble. He could see himself waking up on the streets of the slums, naked with all his credits gone. _Or possibly not waking up at all._

He heard the chiming sound of an approaching station and attempted to wake up a bit more, knowing he still had a walk ahead of him. An hour more at work and it wouldn't have been any point in going home. As it was he'd only get two hours sleep but he wanted to hold his wife, to smell her hair and feel her warm body pressed against him.

He slumped off the train and moved with the small crowd towards the exit. Once on the street, the artificial lighting was still set at night, the dome over the city blocking out any natural light from the surrounding stars. Only the small towns on the planet allowed the solar light to touch them, drawing energy in smaller ways to power their needs. The dome not only protected the inhabitants but it collected the energy from the rays meaning the city could live more prosperously.

Josh finally hit his block, rounding to his building as the air above him started to lighten signifying false dawn. He walked up the three steps to the front door, stumbling slightly before pressing his thumb to the panel at the side. The doors slid open and he made it to the lift without effort. The ride only took seconds and he was soon pressing his thumb to the panel outside his own door.

The room was in darkness as he entered, cooking smells still evident in the air. Josh walked past the kitchenette at the side of the living area, and could see a full plate covered with vaccu-cling sitting at the side. He could reheat it quickly before he left but sleep was more important right now.

He carefully opened the door to the sleeping quarters and smiled at the sight on the bed. His nightlight was on, casting a warm glow over the bed and the wall behind it. Sprawled out in the centre of the bed, his wife still clutched her book, a vain attempt to stay awake for him. Pillows that had clearly been piled up behind her were spread around as she's searched for comfort once she'd fallen asleep. Josh toed off his protective boots and slung his tool belt and work suit over the metal chair in the corner. He'd been told off for leaving the dirty things on the carpet that they'd eventually got a easy to clean stand for them in the shape of an old café chair. He stepped into the refresher and gave himself a quick clean, hands, arms, face and neck before crawling into bed to coil around the woman there. He pulled her against his bare chest, circling her with his long arms. She aligned their bodies, pressing her hips into his groin and they breathed a deep sigh together. His next day off was in eight days, and they planned on leaving the city for a while, to see the bare sky for a while. Josh didn't like to leave the city, and hated getting a flying transport anywhere.

That was the reason he had gone to work for the company in the first place. He could have worked for Starfleet, he was good enough to be stationed on a starship of base, more than good enough but the company didn't really tax his skills anyway. But he was terrified of flying. The thought of leaving the atmosphere made him tremble. He couldn't remember the exact minute that the fear came into his life, he just knew it had always been there. Something telling him to never leave the planet. That he was safe here, with his wife and his job.

Safe maybe, fulfilled, definitely not.

The dream began as usual. Bright white lights streaming round the room. He was in the centre, on a white and black chair that was surprisingly comfortable. Sitting with his legs crossed and a smirk on his face he spoke to the people around him. Just like always, Josh couldn't make out what he was saying, like the sound was turned off. Two men in front of him were laughing at what he'd said and there was an older man, with a familiar face that made him smile, shaking his head as he stood of to the side. Two other figures were just behind him, a tall dark haired man and a dark skinned woman with long hair. The woman was the most beautiful he'd ever seen; that thought occurred to him every night and jarred with the voice telling him he was safe, and his _wife was the most beautiful_.

In the dream, the scene changed to a planet surface, and there was phaser fire landing all around. The dark haired man bled green blood, protecting the woman from the shots. She was firing her own, with deadly accuracy, while pressing one hand to the bleeding side of her companion. The older man with the kind smile was across from Josh, worry on his face as he looked at the injured man, just out of his reach. Josh said something, again unheard to the dreaming Josh, before standing up in his knees to provide enough covering fire to let his friend reach the pair. Josh felt a sting on his shoulder, and another on his side. Glancing to the left, he saw they'd been outflanked and were being sidelined by others, enemy soldier in green suits. Josh felt another sting to his neck, as another stunning shot hit him, and he gracelessly flopped to the ground. His eyes remained working after his body gave up and he saw the kind man struggling with the other pair to break free and run to his aid. He put his hand up to signify _no, stay_, before he was dragged off, eyes sliding shut.

Josh sat up in his bed, snapping awake as usual at the same point in the dream. Always ending as he got dragged off, leaving the nameless people screaming for him. Carly stirred, used to her husband's wake patterns so much that they didn't give her a fright anymore. After his panic attack, she had difficulty sleeping through them but she assured him that she was just worried for his health and things would go back to normal again.

Normal, Josh wasn't sure what that was anymore. His eyes had been so blue in the dream, as blue as the man in the image in his head earlier, as blue as the coils in the reactor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello folks, thought I'd throw in some warning and stuff, **

**Will have sexual scenes – not decided who to give him to yet, story could go either way easily without affecting the plot. Will be Spock or Bones.**

**I don't own Star Trek, or the other film that is influencing the start of this fic – don't want to name it yet cause it'll ruin the plot a bit. Not that it's that difficult to guess**

**Will be up for suggestions as to which pairing is most popular at the moment, I love them both but don't think I could write a threesome fic with this plot and it not end up ridiculous. **

**Anyway, please review, have written 7000 words tonight and posted them. I do tend to update well, my last fic was 45000 words finished in a month and I love getting folks opinions on what's going on.**

**Please don't flame for no reason though. I've seen most of the TOS, but not the original movies since I was really young so I'm not guaranteeing canon – if I make any glaring errors let me know.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this enough to review it, even just to encourage me to write somemore.**

**Cheers**

**Phoe**

Chapter 2

"He hates me, you know that. He doesn't have any reason; it was hate at first sight."

"JT, just don't worry about it, he'll leave, move on. Management doesn't last long here." Harry tried to placate his younger friend, not really interested in arguing about work after they had finished for the day.

The group tried to meet in the bar every Friday, due to the later start on the Saturday, except Callum who was too young. It wasn't always possible but they had managed it for the last three weeks. Josh was sitting next to Harry, and across from Leon, the space between them currently vacant as Scott went for his round. Four drinks were more than enough for any of them, all working hard enough to be exhausted on a daily basis.

The tall brunette was returning, four pint glasses strategically in his grasp as he navigated the bar to their table. The drinks were lowered carefully to the table before the man took his seat, clapping his best friend on the shoulder. "You still bitching about minidick? You know he just fancies you? Just wants to hold you close. Actually, I bet he just wants a hug. What about it Josh? Next time that dick calls for you, just open your arms up wide and hold him close." Scott was gesturing grandly with his arms, spreading them and then hugging his own body.

Leon snorted and Harry and Josh smirked at his actions. Josh was jostled by his friends round him, trying to get him to lighten up. "How is that gorgeous little woman of yours anyway JT? She found the error of her ways and wants to leave you for a real man yet?"

"Yeah, do you know any?" Josh was used to Leon's flirty nature. Carly didn't get to meet up with the boys much, due to the distance from their flat to the bar near the factory. Josh always felt a bit envious about how easily Leon could chat to women, even just people in the bar casually. The voice in his head kept telling him he shouldn't speak to other women, it wasn't fair on Carly, and she was worth him holding his tongue till he got home.

Josh glanced up as a figure appeared behind Leon, staring directly at him. He'd been passing until he'd overheard the conversation, stopping, then fixating onto Josh.

"_JT? _Is that you? Oh my god, I can't believe it!"

Josh felt a trickle of sweat run down his back. He didn't recognise the young man in front of him, except that he did. Especially since he'd uttered Josh's nickname. Leon swung round to get a look at the person behind him.

"This is JT, have you got an appointment? He's a busy man."

The boy fumbled for a second, unsure what to say to the strange man at the table. "Do you remember me JT? It's Tom, from Camp?" The boy started to wring his hands and look a bit paranoid.

"I'm sorry kid; I don't think I'm the right JT. And I've never been to camp." Josh took another slurp out of his pint, glancing to the side, catching his best friend's eye, who was looking a bit tense.

The kid made his way round the table, crouching at his side, looking straight in his eyes. "Are you sure? You look a hell of a lot like him. It was when you were fourteen; you were staying with your aunt and uncle off planet?"

"Well that decides it, definitely not me. I've never been off this planet, not in 25 years. I'm sorry kid."

The kid raised his hand and traced Josh's face, making him jerk backwards at the familiar gesture, too familiar for a total stranger. The kid hesitated by the thin scar that cut his jaw. "My JT has a scar just like that one; he got it stopping a bad man from assaulting a young girl. He also got one on the opposite side down his neck from a noose." The kid pulled his face to the side, showing the horizontal scar along his collar bone.

The scars were just from various accidents at work, not standing out in his mind as to how he got them altogether. Scott was looking furious at the kid's balls to manhandle a total stranger and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him away from his friend.

"He made it perfectly clear that he has no fucking clue who you are. Would you mind pissing off so we can get back to our evening?" Scott flung the boy onto the floor and went to lash out with his foot. Josh jumped to the kid's defence, blocking the kick before it landed, fury in his eyes.

"He did nothing to deserve a kick. Leave him alone." Josh turned to the boy and helped him up.

"That's exactly what my JT would have done. Please, can I just talk to you? I'm not surprised you don't remember, Ben totally repressed the memory, and Amy was too young to really remember. Kevin is the only one I can talk to but even he was still a baby at the time really. I could do with you back." Tom spoke very quietly, trying to avoid making a bigger scene with the other man.

"Meet me outside, I've had enough anyway. I'll be five minutes though." Josh rolled his eyes at the young man's enthusiasm. As if Josh could have forgotten something that only happened 10 years ago was a ridiculous notion, but he hated seeing his friend take a lunge at a defenceless kid. It upset something deep inside him.

He patted the kid on the shoulder and watched him leave. Turning back to his friends, he cast an unfriendly look at Scott. He couldn't believe the other's actions, even though the kid was wrong, why would his instinct be to _hurt _him. Josh sat quietly, sipping at his drink for something to do, rather than thirst. He was going out of his way to avoid eye contact with any of the people at his table while coming up with a good story to get him out of there. Eventually deciding he was a big boy, and he didn't need their permission, he stood and excused himself, saying he'd catch them the next day at 11am to pre-run their latest project.

Scott stopped him after two steps, and reached for his shoulder, missing as Josh pulled out of his grasp. "Why you busting out on us so early? Did the kid upset you?"

Josh felt his hackles rise. "No, I'm just tired, I want to go home and see Carly. And I think the way you handled the kid was shitty. He was upset and didn't need a beating for it."

"You go to fall out with me over some punk with a story? Some delusional idiot who once knew someone called JT?"

"I'm not falling out with anyone, I'm going home." Josh turned to go when a memory encroached on him. "Scott, why do you never call me JT?"

"It's not your name. I didn't want to confuse you."

Josh was confused by the statement. He clearly remembered people calling him by that nickname his whole life, especially when he was a teenager. Something about not wanting to be recognised by his true name, knowing his last name would get him the wrong kind of attention. As he walked out the door he tried to puzzle that statement out. It had come from his head, but Taylor wasn't an uncommon name, nor did it have any negative connotations he could think of. Reaching the outside, he flicked the collar of his jacket up to defend his neck and looked for the kid. He saw a lanky figure leaning up against the wall up the street a bit and headed towards it.

"Right kid, you've got twenty minutes before my next tube. Talk."

"Eh, out here?"

"Well unless you've got somewhere to go, yeah right here."

"I work round the corner, and there is an all-night café under the building, we could go there, it would be warmer."

"Fine, lead the way. Twenty minutes though."

The two men walked the short distance to the brightly lit café and took seats at a booth with dark red plastic seats. Josh ordered a coffee, the boy ordering a soda and they waited for them for a moment of so before the kid started.

"Right, well. Do you remember a planet called Tarsus IV?"

"Yeah, about ten years ago, big famine, loads died. And the leader was bonkers, what of it?"

"Eh, that was Camp. I was there, you were there, we escaped the pens and hid in the wood while they massacred half the colony. Kodo's decided which half deserved to have the stored food after some fungus destroyed the crops. My parents, your aunt and uncle and about four thousand more died. _You_ pulled me out of the basement of my house where my mum had trapped me. You only had Kevin trailing after you at that point but soon there were twelve of us, all kids, all starving and scared. You took care of us."

Josh stared at the boy in front of him. "How old are you kid?"

"Nineteen, how old are you grandpa?"

"Just turned 25." Josh blushed slightly at the comment. He supposed the age gap wasn't massive.

"I was nine, you were fourteen and you took care of me and the others for two months. I'd never forget you."

"Kid, I mean, Tom. Look at it from my point of view. I've never left the planet, I'm terrified of flying; and that's not something I am comfortable at admitting. How could I have been off-world for months and not know about it?"

"I dunno, repression, memory alteration. Fear and panic does strange things."

Josh shook his head, taking a slurp out of his coffee. He scratched at his neck, unconsciously rubbing at the scar on his throat that the boy had said was caused by a _noose_. "How did I get this? In your version of events? I'm sure my wife would love to know."

"_Wife? _How are you married? And to a woman?"

"Eh, I met her at school; we've been married for years."

"You're gay! You came out at camp, you had such a crush on one of the farmhands, god what was his name, Daniel!"

The name jolted him for a second; penetrating his brain along with the information he was getting pounded with. Gay, off world, witness to a massacre, they all seemed wildly unlikely. Carly was going to have a hoot when he told her later on. He checked his chrono, seeing he'd missed his tube. Carly wouldn't be expecting him for at least another hour so he decided to find out the rest of this fairy story.

"So, I'm gay, off world and living on some farm, is that about right? How did I get there? Why?"

"Eh, you didn't tell me the details, all I know is what Ben told me about your step father, that he was a wank and slapped you around. You retaliated by trashing his classic car and he shipped you off to relatives."

A stepfather? And a car? On Spirax 4?

"Whoa, whoa. Did you write this down first, or are you just making it up as you go along. There are no classic cars on Spirax 4."

"You didn't come from here. You came from Earth."

Josh dropped his head into his open palms, headache that had been threatening to hit, suddenly engulfed him. So many conflicting facts streamed through his head but there was a glimmer of truth throughout, one of the major ones being the names, slicing through carefully structured memories of his childhood on Spirax4.

Josh could see eight malnourished children, aged between four and thirteen cowering round him in the dark. One looked suspiciously like his current companion. Was he just projecting the kid's story or was some of it making sense. He really wanted to speak to his wife. The voice in his head kept repeating that she would make it safe; she would make it all better.

He dropped his hands and looked out of the window, trying to think of a nice way to make an exit without upsetting his companion. He saw a figure creeping up to the door, shadowed by several others. He recognised the local police force and was put instantly into alert. He slid to the inside of his bench seat, putting more distance between him and the entrance. He looked to the kid, who had gone still after spotting the approaching threat. The plexi glass on the window exploded at the same time as the door to the café burst open. Josh reached under the table and grabbed Tom's knees, pulling him off his seat and under the aluminium table.

He waited as the figures drew closer, one behind his seat. As the weapon appeared at the edge of his seat, Josh leaned forward and grabbed at it, thrusting it back to impact the holder, before yanking forward to disarm him. He flipped the weapon, instinctively knowing how to handle the high powered phaser and aimed and fired at the enemy in sight. Realising the gun was set to stun made him feel better knowing he wasn't cutting down police officers. He sensed the figure behind the seat reaching over and held the weapon up, stopping the hands grabbing his neck or shoulders. A brief altercation made him stand on his seat to get a shot at the owner of the hands, and he laid him out. Three others were still moving, and he threw his body down, rolling over the table behind to lie on its opposite seat to avoid the incoming fire. They approached him, believing the fall was due to him taking a hit and were surprised when he shot at them as some as they were all in his sight. They hit the floor and all was still for a moment of so as Josh and Tom collected themselves.

Josh slunk off his seat, and crouched over to his original table, pulling the boy out from underneath. "Wow JT, just like the old days but definitely more violent. You can't deny me anymore; you know I'm telling the truth."

"Look kid, I don't know what to believe, if you'd asked me ten minutes ago I'd've told you that I had never touched a gun before. And now I'm pretty sure I could strip this one down and clean it. "Josh paused as a siren sounded in the distance. "Come on, let's get out of here." Josh dropped the large weapon but lifted a smaller handheld phasor out of a policeman's hand. He tucked it into his waistband, pulling his jacket down to cover it.

"Look, come home with me, you can crash on the couch. Carly will help us make sense of this."

Tom agreed with him, following his leadership like it was a natural thing. Josh realised that it was, to both of them. Tom had followed him during an awful period in his life, marking his personality for ever, and Josh had always been one to take charge, to make sure things were done correctly.

The tube ride was tense but there was no sign of any more police. Tom sat on one of the plastic seats while Josh stood over him, holding onto the bar above his head.

They made it to the station, and then to Josh's building without even and were in the lift before Josh thought of something. "Look Tom, we're going to have to explain things to my wife, but can we try to leave out any conversation about my sexual preference, or crushes during that time. I am happily married now and I don't want to upset her."

Tom just nodded and followed Josh into his small home. Carly was in the kitchen, the picture of a perfect wife, with her long blonde hair pulled into a pony tail to keep it out of her way and an apron tied round her waist to cover her blue dress from splatters. She was slowly stirring the pot in front of her, but she looked up, smiling warmly at her husband, smile faltering slightly at the sight of the smaller, younger man entering her home.

"Hi honey. I was expecting you home earlier. Is everything alright?" She walked over, pecking her man on the cheek but keeping the stranger in her sight at all time. She was glad when he squirmed at the attention.

"I don't know. I just, something happened tonight. Something I can't explain because apparently I can't remember everything."

Carly looked distressed at the sight of her man panicking. She took him in her arms and pressed his head to her shoulder. "Tell me what happened? What has got you this upset?"

Josh put his arms round his wife, breathing in the scent of spiced sandalwood, a perfume she wore because he liked it. "Apparently I was off planet when I was a kid and saw loads of people murdered but I can't remember anything. And Scott was acting like a dick about it so I left. When I tried to talk to Tom about it some more, sorry. Tom this is Carly, Carly this is Tom." Josh stopped his tirade to do the introductions but when he tried to stand up to look at them both, she held him tight.

"And then police came in, and tried to shoot me! There is a café with like eight police in it, all stunned, by me."

The calming hand rubbing at his shoulder stopped and tightened. Josh could feel the body in his arms tightening and he tried to step back. His head was still held tightly, so much so that it was uncomfortable. He tried to pull free but the grip tightened, choking him slightly. "_Carly._" He managed to breathe out her name before she firmly ground his throat into her shoulder. He pushed and pulled at her, needing her to let go but she refused, and he didn't want to have to hurt her.

An impact made him stumble back, Carly coming with him, but her grip loosened enough for him to break free. He held his hands up in a display of peace but he was confronted with a gun in the face. Tom was standing at the side, brandishing the rolling pin he had hit her with moments ago.

"JT you ok?"

He only nodded in return, his throat screaming out at the abuse.

"So, one little boy is able to break your programming? They will be upset. You cost a lot of money. Still can't see the value though, you're cute but nothing else."

Josh was holding his hands up for different reasons, and gestured to Tom to lower the wooden implement in his hands.

"What the fuck Carly? I've had a really shitty day so far, I could do without you making it worse. Tell me what is going on." Josh had been going for a stern, firm voice, but the croak that came out kind of ruined the effect.

"My name isn't Carly. It's Agent Carlson. And I'm not your wife. I'm your babysitter. They dumped me in this pit and gave me orders that you were to be treated well but watched. That you had to fully believe your new life if it were to work."

"New life? What do you mean?"

"I mean this isn't real, Josh Taylor didn't exist until four weeks ago. You are some idiot that pissed off the wrong people, and for some reason they want you alive."

Josh gaped at her for a moment, before she exploded into motion, kicking him in the gut before pressing the barrel of the gun up against his throat. They were pressed against the wall in the living area, Josh's back to the wall paper, but there was just room to reach behind him and grab the phasor in his trousers. He pulled it to his side and pulled the trigger, dropping his fake wife to the floor. He kicked her gun clear and leaned to check her pulse. She was just unconscious so he stood and looked over at Tom.

"Right, looks like I have no idea who I am. I would quite like to remedy that. Any ideas?"

"I suggest we get off planet. This one isn't big enough. There is a Starfleet transport leaving tomorrow, I can get Kevin to get us clearance, he's at the academy just now and can have family visits during holiday leave."

Josh nodded his head, the fear of flying niggling at the back of his mind, but he realised it must also be fake, something to keep him here, to make him not want to go anywhere. Make him the perfect prisoner.

Josh took a couple of minutes to pack a small bag with clothing, leaving any personal items behind. The photos and trinkets held no meaning for him anymore.

He didn't know his real name even. The kid knew him as JT, but that wasn't mush to go on. And from the kid's story, he had no family; no friends even came looking for him. Spirax4 was a distant colony from Earth, but it wasn't the end of the universe. He couldn't help but think that he would have torn the universe in half to find a missing friend.

Josh Taylor was no more, JT was enough for him, and he had a group of eight people who would welcome him. That would be sufficient.


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, third chapter ready to go. I hope you enjoy it. Getting a bit bogged down trying to get out of this plot hole I have dug by using a huge plot vehicle from Total Recall 2012 to start this story. **

**The main plot of the first two chapters has been based strongly on that film, and though it was good, the original was better. Colin Farrell is definitely hotter than Arnie, but as **Colonelengle **pointed out in her review, thanks BTW, Chris Pine is way hotter.**

**Please review, I know its not the greatest work of fiction, but I'm doing my best.**

**Cheers**

**Phoe**

Chapter 3

"So, still think you're happily married?" Tom ducked the swing that came his way. JT had been too quiet since they'd left his house; heading for Tom's flat to lie low till they could rendezvous with the transport at the shipping dock on the outskirts of town.

JT had been trying to sort out his head as they walked the long distance to the other's home. He'd vetoed the idea of taking another tube, realising that the CCTV would pick up his face and bring hell their way too easily when on public transport. That left them with a huge problem to get to their ship in the morning. The shipping dock was on the other side of the city and JT had no personal transport so they were in for a hell of a long walk. He'd overheard his new friend talking to this Kevin on his long range earlier, the cadet friend eager to help them once he'd heard the story. Kevin had recommended they turned themselves into Starfleet and told them what was going on, but Tom had a long standing grudge against the federation, and JT had problems trusting, even more so now after anything. He still couldn't believe he was trusting a kid he'd met hours ago with his life.

JT realised that Scott had contacted Carly, Agent Carlson, after he left the bar. It was the only explanation for her comment about expecting him earlier. He was unsure if that meant Scott was part of the lie, or if he was just worried about him. If it was the former then JT couldn't trust any of his workmates, if it was the latter then maybe he should give him a comm to get help that way. The coincidence of when the lie started and his work changing meant that it could all be a lie, he could be from somewhere totally different and these people were all strangers.

All the thoughts were giving him a headache but he was jerked out of them by Tom grabbing his jacket pulling him against a building. JT pushed his neck out and glanced round the corner they were at to see what had spooked the kid. The building in front of him was swarmed with police, with transports parked round the front.

"Shit, I guess they know I'm with you. I still don't get this, what the fuck kind of trouble are you in that it deserves this kind of response?"

"I don't know kid. Look, it might be better if we separate and you claim to not know where I am. I'll disappear and at least you can go back to your life."

"Tch, yeah like that is going to happen. You saved my life when I was a kid, and you were, are, my friend. Whatever you're involved in, I'm in too. Your beloved little wife saw me anyway, and I hit her. Besides, there is nothing here for me. I've been running from everything for a long time, at least now I've got something real to run for. Promise me you won't ditch me for my own good again? Promise you won't go off alone and leave me?"

"Again? Did I do that to you?"

"You left us all, they nearly found us but you distracted them and they caught you. They beat the crap out of you and hung you up to die. That's how you got that scar you were asking about earlier. If Starfleet had been five minutes later you would have died. As it was you were blue and had to be resuscitated. I remember the Captain of the ship screaming at his doctor to save you. Said he recognised you."

JT absorbed this latest information and nodded in reply. Seemed like he was a bit of a badass when he was younger, and had a habit of getting into trouble. Nothing had changed with that any; he wished he could channel a bit more of the inner badass at the moment though.

The pair turned and walked in the opposite direction when JT stopped for a second staring across the street, a strange thought in his mind. He told Tom to pause for a second, promising he'd be right back, and he _wasn't_ leaving him behind and stalked back round the corner and across the road, looking all around for witnesses. He approached the bike he'd seen and ran his hands over the frame. It was another jarring thought that had encroached on his mind; the thought that he knew how to ride this machine, and how to take it without a key. A similar sensation to the way he knew how to handle a weapon when they were back at the café. He slid his hand under the handle bars and pressed on the emergency release, bringing up the control panel, glowing green in the darkness. It was a four digit input system but there was an emergency release code, allowing it to be moved by authorities if necessary. Somehow, JT knew how to access the release code and the machine gunned to life. There was a distant thought that the original petrol powered bikes were more fun, but he wasn't sure he'd even ridden one previously. He glanced at the crowd of police not far from him, checking that his activities had gone unnoticed and he wheeled the bike away.

"Josh."

The familiar voice was blackened with a harsh tone, and JT looked round automatically. He kicked the stand out, leaving the bike's engine running for a moment as he turned to face his supposed best friend.

"Scott, just walk away from me. I'm out of here and I don't want to hurt you on the way. I don't know what's going on but I don't even want to know if you're involved."

"Involved? I'm _in charge_ of this situation. Don't let that little slut Carlson take all the credit for you babysitting. She was always trying to claim that she was more important."

Well at least he now knew why they'd hated each other.

"Just because she fucked you don't mean she was in charge. I told her to do it, just like I told McNealis to make your life hell. He jumped at the chance of getting a leadership role, even if he didn't know why."

JT wasn't interested in the bullshit falling out of his mouth. He just wanted to get away. He'd made enough sense of what was going on now. Still missing a massive chunk of why it had started but he gleamed that his _wife _and _best friend_ probably didn't know that either.

"You know what Scott, she didn't do anything you told her, and I didn't fuck her. And she's probably still out cold in the kitchen where I left her. Get the fuck out of my way."

Scott walked up to him and leaned close in, pressing his chest against JT's. "I knew you were bent, no one as pretty as you took a woman. I could have stood on for both a friend and a lover if I'd've figured that out sooner, left that bitch out of it completely."

"Sorry, I don't fuck trash." JT pushed him backwards, jerking a foot behind his ankle to make sure he fell. Scott grabbed him as he went down, pulling him with him. The pair grappled on the floor for a few seconds before JT found himself flat on his back with a knife at his throat.

"So she puts a gun to my throat, and you put a knife. Something tells me you're not allowed to kill me. I'd already be dead with you guys having weapons and all."

"I'll kill you if I want you little shit. You've been more hassle than you're worth. No matter who you really are."

JT felt a hand running down his thigh, gripping him as the body above him pressed down.

"Maybe I'll have a little fun first, seeing as how you're here, and you are so pretty."

JT felt the knife leave his throat, and felt wet lips press against it. A tongue laved just where the knife had been, lapping at the skin as the hands held him tight. He wriggled a hand free the gripped the back of the neck in front of him harshly, pulling him off. He gouged with his fingers into the throat, trying to do some damage and felt something click, followed by a roar of pain. Scott reared up, holding his free hand to his neck. JT smirked and raised a knee in a jerk, catching the groin now strategically above it. Scott howled again, stabbing down automatically, catching JT's thigh. JT winced away, bringing both legs to his chest, out of the way of the knife. He kicked out with the uninjured one, booting Scott in the chest, sending him flying. He snatched his hand into the back of his trousers, and grabbed the phasor, firing a blue line right into the chest. Scott stopped moving and JT pulled himself upright. He gripped at the wound in his thigh, cursing slightly. It was staining his jeans, but didn't seem to be bleeding too fiercely.

He limped over to the still body in front of him and ripped the sleeve off Scott's shirt, stuffing it down his trousers to make a pad for the blood, relying on the tightness of his jeans to hold it in place.

He swung the bike round drove back round the corner and over the block where Tom jumped on behind. He looked concerned at the blood on his jeans, but JT just shook his head and the kid wrapped his arms round his torso to hold on. They quickly made their way out of the centre of the town, towards the federation ship yards, both feeling different kinds of relief; Tom feeling protected again, and JT feeling closer to some answers.

_iiiiiiiiiii_

Morning found them leaning up against the boke, snoozing as they sat on the ground. JT was leaning his back against the bike, and Tom had snuggled under his arm seeking heat as the chill of the night soaked his t shirt. JT had wrapped an arm round the kid and held him like it was natural to comfort him.

JT came too first, the noise of the shipyard coming to life, waking him. They had pulled in just over an hour ago and felt relatively safe now that they were on Federation territory. He nudged his companion who stirred, rising as he wiped his mouth to clear sleep funk from the sides; JT was just glad the kid didn't drool; the pale grey t-shirt would have shown the mark.

They abandoned the bike and walked to the dock office, knowing they'd have to check in to go off world. JT felt a chill of fear down his spine. If he had been registered as an escaped felon or something by the local police, his finger prints and retina scans would now be tagged. He slowed, pulling the kid to a halt as well. "Tom, if they scan me they might have to call the police. We don't know enough of what's going on to risk it."

"JT, we'll tell them what's going on if that happens. It's the Federation, they'll help us. If nothing else we'll throw Tarsus in their faces, all the survivors have a classified file on the database that will be flagged as soon as we scan in. Captain Pike would be contacted if I make a fuss and he'll know you. He knew you half dead and starved ten years ago."

Another name rang alarm bells in his head, _Pike_. It definitely meant something to him but he was unsure what. He allowed himself to be led into the building, and they joined an eight person long queue for the check in scanner, manned by a bored looking female in a grey uniform.

They were quiet as they made their way to the front, too many people around to make them feel secure to talk about their situation, and they barely knew each other so small talk was hard.

"Step forward please gentlemen." The woman didn't even look at them when she spoke. Tom went first, pressing his thumb to the pad while leaning forward to line his eye with the scanner. "Can I ask you the purpose of you visit to Earth please?"

"Eh, we're visiting an old friend who is a cadet at the Academy."

"Thank you sir, enjoy your flight. Next, step forward please."

Tom glanced over his shoulder and shrugged, obviously nothing was tagged on his name. He walked over towards the waiting lounge.

JT walked forward, trying not to limp and rubbed his hand on his dirty jeans, trying to remove the sweat that was pooling from his panic. He pressed and looked in the right places, shaking with tension. The woman asked the same question but stood, shock registering on her face, before JT could give the same bland answer. She looked at him for the first time, hand covering her mouth in shock. JT stepped back slowly, getting ready to bolt. She glanced behind him, and he knew she was looking for security, coming to take him to the police station, take him back to that bitch he'd called a wife, until she'd threatened to shoot him.

"Sir, please, wait for a moment." She raised a hand out, gesturing wildly.

JT didn't wait to find out what she wanted; he turned and started to run for the door. He briefly saw the rest of the queue backing away from him, like he was a dangerous person. _For all he knew he was._

He didn't get far though, before the security from the main door was at his side, grabbing him roughly, pressing him to his knees.

"Sir, please do not struggle, you will be taken into custody until this situation has been resolved." The generic phase fell from his captor's lips as he was held securely.

"No! Security, no, please release him. Sir, forgive me, I was shocked. There have been masses of comms looking for you at all Federation posts."

JT closed his eyes, knowing this could only end one way, with him getting handed over.

"Captain, are you alright?"

JT's eyes snapped open, glancing around for the officer she was addressing, maybe he could appeal for clemency with a uniformed officer, like Tom had suggested. He couldn't see any other person near them however, and the female was suddenly kneeling in front of him.

"Captain Kirk? Sir, do you need medical attention? I need to contact the Admiralty; they've been looking for you for weeks."

Captain? Him? Kirk? He'd heard of Captain Kirk, he'd saved Earth twice, was the youngest Captain in the fleet, stationed aboard the flagship Enterprise. No one in the Federation of Planets didn't know of him. How did he end up being JT, factory worker on Spirax4 with no memories?

JT looked for Tom, trying to figure out what to say. Tom was already trying to get to his side, but had to push through the now crowd around him.

"Kirk?" Tom's voice was a hoarse whisper, trying to have a private moment while surrounded. JT just shrugged in response. Tom raised his voice and spoke for him. "He's got a wounded leg, and a head wound. We've being chased by people trying to keep him hidden."

"Security, contact the local police department, get them to send someone to help us track these people. Kirk, we'll get you to a local hospital."

"No! Look please, we've been chased by the police, and by someone calling themselves an agent. Please, get us off world." JT pleaded with the woman in front of him, trying to impress on her how vital it was.

"Captain, no one will touch you here. I will contact the Admirals, and get you to Starbase 56, the Federation medics will see to you. I'm glad you're back."

JT could only smile in response. He didn't even know who he was, JT? Or this Kirk? He didn't know either, or if they were the same person. Tom looked scared and lost as well, that bolstered JT's nerve. He'd hold it together for both of them.

At least he would try.


End file.
